bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route 258
London Buses Route 258 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Watford Junction and South Harrow, it is operated by London Sovereign RATP. 'History' Route 258 commenced operation on 30 October 1971 between Watford Junction and Harrow-on-the-Hill stations via Watford - Bushey Heath - Harrow Weald - Wealdstone as Monday to Saturday service. The route was introduced to replace the withdrawn section of route 182 between Harrow Weald and Watford Junction. The route initially operated by London Transport from their Harrow Weald (HD) garage using AEC Merlins. On 24 April 1976, the AEC Merlins were replaced by AEC Swifts. On 22 April 1978, it was extended to South Harrow Station replacing route 114. On 20 July 1979, the AEC Swifts were replaced by Leyland Nationals. On 8 March 1984, the Saturday service was converted to double deck operation using MCW Metrobuses. On 14 November 1987, the route was rerouted between Harrow and South Harrow via Harrow School instead of Lower Road replacing withdrawn section of Route 136. On 19 January 1991, route 258 passed to London Country North West operating from their Watford (GR) garage using Carlyle Dartline bodied Dennis Darts and the Saturday service was converted back to single deck operation. In October 1990, it was included in the sale of the business to Luton & District. On 3 July 1993, the evening service was extended to South Harrow. On 27 January 1996, the route passed to London Buslines operating from their Southall (SH) garage using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 15 April 1996, a Sunday service was introduced. In March 1996, the route was included in the sale of London Buslnes to CentreWest. In March 1997, the route was included in the sale of CentreWest to FirstBus. On 23 January 1999, the allocation was transferred to Alperton (ON) garage using ex-London Buslines Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. In January 2001, the route was converted to double deck operation using brand new Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. In November 2002, the Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. In February 2004, the Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 4 February 2006, the route passed to Arriva The Shires operating from their Watford (GR) garage using brand new Wright Pulsar Gemini bodied DAF DB250LFs. On 5 February 2011, the route was retained by Arriva The Shires. On 1 January 2016, the Arriva group restructured its bus operations, which included the transfer of route 258 from Arriva The Shires to Arriva London. In June 2017, the Wright Pulsar Gemini bodied DAF DB250LFs were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 30 Septenber 2017, the route passed to London Sovereign operating from their Edgware (BT) garage using existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. New Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs will be introduced from January 2018. 'Current Route' Route 258 operates via these primary locations: *Watford Junction Station *Clarendon Road *Watford High Street Station *Bushey Arches *Bushey Station *The Bushey Academy *Bushey Heath *Common Road *Harrow College *Uxbridge Road *Harrow Weald Bus Garage *Wealdstone Baptist Church *The Wealdstone Centre *Harrow & Wealdstone Station *Harrow Civic Centre *Harrow Mosque *Harrow Bus Station *Harrow Town Centre *Tyburn Lane *Harrow-on-the-Hill Harrow School *Harrow Park *Roxeth Hill *South Harrow Bus Station 'External links' *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 258, London Buses route